ponypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and has appeared in much of its spin off material. She is a lavender unicorn, eventually turned aliorn and currently reigns as the princess of friendship. Biography Twilight Sparkle was born in Canterlot and was raised by her loving parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Twilight has a doting older brother, Shining Armor and views his wife, Princess Cadance to be a sister to her. Likewise, Twilight has a sibling-bond with her beloved assistant and best friend, Spike. Early Life Childhood Twilight Sparkle, Monster Hunter Meeting Cadance Summer Sun Celebration Cutie Mark Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns Raising Spike Later Childhood Teenage and Young Adult Moving to Ponyville Return of Nightmare Moon The Magic of Friendship Early Adventures Return of Harmony The Continued Adventures of Twilight-San Canterlot Wedding The Night After The Day After The Return of Queen Chrysalis Design Twilight is an average sized, lavender unicorn. Personality Powers and Abilities Possessions Appearances Comics Friendship is Magic * Friendship is Magic #1 * Friendship is Magic #2 * Friendship is Magic #3 * Friendship is Magic #4 * Friendship is Magic #5 * Friendship is Magic #6 * Friendship is Magic #7 * Friendship is Magic #8 * Friendship is Magic #9 * Friendship is Magic #10 * Friendship is Magic #11 * Friendship is Magic #12 * Friendship is Magic #13 * Friendship is Magic #14 * Friendship is Magic #15 * Friendship is Magic #16 * Friendship is Magic #17 * Friendship is Magic #18 * Friendship is Magic #19 * Friendship is Magic #20 * Friendship is Magic #21 * Friendship is Magic #22 * Friendship is Magic #23 * Friendship is Magic #25 * Friendship is Magic #26 * Friendship is Magic #27 * Friendship is Magic #28 * Friendship is Magic #29 * Friendship is Magic #30 * Friendship is Magic #31 * Friendship is Magic #32 * Friendship is Magic #33 * Friendship is Magic #34 * Friendship is Magic #35 * Friendship is Magic #36 * Friendship is Magic #37 * Friendship is Magic #39 * Friendship is Magic #40 * Friendship is Magic #41 * Friendship is Magic #42 * Friendship is Magic #43 * Friendship is Magic #44 * Friendship is Magic #45 * Friendship is Magic #46 * Friendship is Magic #47 * Friendship is Magic #48 * Friendship is Magic #49 * Friendship is Magic #51 * Friendship is Magic #52 * Friendship is Magic #53 * Friendship is Magic #55 * Friendship is Magic #58 * Friendship is Magic #60 Micro-Series * Micro-Series #1 * Micro-Series #2 * Micro-Series #3 * Micro-Series #4 * Micro-Series #5 * Micro-Series #6 * Micro-Series #7 * Micro-Series #9 Friends Forever * Friends Forever #1 * Friends Forever #2 * Friends Forever #3 * Friends Forever #4 * Friends Forever #5 * Friends Forever #6 * Friends Forever #7 * Friends Forever #9 * Friends Forever #10 * Friends Forever #12 * Friends Forever #14 * Friends Forever #16 * Friends Forever #17 * Friends Forever #19 * Friends Forever #20 * Friends Forever #21 * Friends Forever #22 * Friends Forever #25 * Friends Forever #26 * Friends Forever #28 * Friends Forever #30 * Friends Forever #35 * Friends Forever #36 * Friends Forever #38 Fiendship is Magic * Fiendship is Magic #1 * Fiendship is Magic #5 Adventures in Friendship * Adventures in Friendship #1 * Adventures in Friendship #2 * Adventures in Friendship #3 * Adventures in Friendship #5 ''Animated'' Comics * The Magic Begins * When Cutie Calls * Return of Harmony * Pageants & Ponies * A Canterlot Wedding * Crystal Empire * Princess Twilight Sparkle * My Little Pony: The Movie Adaptation The Movie Prequel * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #1 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #2 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #3 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #4 (cover) Legends of Magic * Legends of Magic #1 (cover) Annuals * Annual 2016 * Annual 2017 One-Shots * My Little Pony: Deviations * Deviations: Beta] Novels Main Series * Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell * Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! * Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare * Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity * Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo * Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair * Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama * Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. * Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite * Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse Princess Series * Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn Equestria Girls Novels * Through the Mirror * Rainbow Rocks * Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event * Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine * The Friendship Games * Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise * The Legend of Everfree * Magic, Magic Everywhere! * A Friendship to Remember * Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks Movie Novels * The Stormy Road to Canterlot Story Books * Friendship is Magic * Applebuck Season Storybook * Swarm of the Century * Fall Weather Friends * Griffon the Brush Off * Dragonshy * Welcome to Ponyville * The Magic of FrienshipThe typo is apart of the actual name * The Ticket Master * Applebuck Season * Adventures in Canterlot Storybook: Festival of Friendship * The Grand Galloping Gala * Applejack's Day on the Farm * Pinkie Pie Throws a Party * Rarity's Fashion and Style * The Cutie Mark Crusaders Storybook * The Magic of Friendship Storybook * Twilight Sparkle's Magical Journey * Cutie Mark Quest * Rarity Loves Fashion * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson * Pinkie Pie's Parties Storybook * A Wedding in Canterlot * Welcome to Ponyville: Surprise Pop-Up Book * The Wedding Invitation * Wedding Preparations * Twilight & Cadance * The Best Wedding Ever! * The Festival of Sweets * Fashion and Friendship * My Busy Books: My Little Pony * My Little Pony: 3D Color Me * Meet the Ponies of Ponyville * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * Ponies and Pets in the Park * Welcome to Equestria * Friends Forever: Play-a-Sound * Holly, Jolly Harmony * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * May the Best Pet Win * Read it and Weep * Sonic Rainboom * Power Ponies to the Rescue! * We Like Spike! * The Reason for the Season Illustrated Storybooks * Under the Sparkling Sea * Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart (doll) * The Dragons on Dazzle Island Manga * Super Serious Twilight * Pinkie Sense * Cleaning!? * I Love Rarity! * Welcome to Ponyville * Pinkie Pie Loves Parties! * Leave the Dresses to Rarity! * The Other Fluttershy * Applejack's Signature Move * Don't Give Up, Rainbow Dash! * Friends Are Always Close * The Titter Tree * My Future Darling Art Galleries * My Little Pony Art Gallery * My Little Pony Cover Gallery Other Media * The Transformers vs. G.I. Joe ** The Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Issue 13 References Footnotes Category:G4 Category:Characters Category:Ponies